La Nochebuena de Fenneko
by elingeniero
Summary: ¿Qué pasó con Fenneko después de que Haida la dejara abandonada en el club punk? ¿Qué sintió Fenneko al quedarse sola? ¿Acaso Haida regresó aunque sea por su computadora? Tantas preguntas pero pocas respuestas.


…

"Hace todo esto para tener 'me gusta', para sentirse validada." Fenneko volteo a ver a Haida.

"¿Qué?" dijo Fenneko sorprendida al ver tan solo a Haida salir corriendo del establecimiento.

"¡Oye, Haida!"

Pero para poca sorpresa de ella, no hubo respuesta.

"Me pregunto si irá a regresar" dijo Fenneko en un susurro.

 _Si claro…_

Fenneko volteo a ver la computadora de Haida y empezó a revisarla.

 _No creo que esto sea correcto,_ pensó Fenneko deteniéndose por un momento.

Fenneko volvió a ver la computadora. "Solo se vive una vez."

Fenneko empezó entonces a revisar la computadora de Haida con un falso sentimiento de remordimiento.

…

Una hora pasó, una hora acompañada con unas pocas copas más y una revisión de una computadora.

Aun en la barra del establecimiento punk, vemos a Fenneko apoyada en uno de sus brazos, mientras utilizaba su otra mano libre para mover en la computadora.

Imágenes, música, videos, documentos todo ya revisado por sus ojos, sin nada realmente interesante que resaltar.

 _Así como es, pensé que tendría una carpeta de imágenes de Retsuko,_ pensó mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

"Parece que aún tiene algo de decencia." Dijo en voz baja. _Hasta donde yo puedo ver claro._

 _Decencia,_ pensó en seco.

Esa palabra resonó por un momento en su cabeza cuando una idea le nació, haciéndola poner una cara digna de provocar terror.

Fenneko sin tardar más, se dirigió con el cursor a abrir el navegador instalado en la computadora.

Mordiéndose la lengua esperando encontrar algo que pudiese darle algún motivo para molestar a Haida.

"Control más hache." Dijo para sí misma al mismo tiempo que ejecutando su declaración.

"No puedes estar en serio." Dijo Fenneko con una cara extrañada.

Su sorpresa fue más grande de lo que esperaba al encontrar un historial de navegación más limpio que el de un niño al que le revisan la computadora.

 _O es realmente decente o es más listo de lo que creía,_ pensó al observar la pantalla. _Yo no me creo ninguna de las dos._

Insatisfecha por lo que encontró, decidió no rendirse e ir mas allá antes de concluir su investigación.

Ventana de incognito, mientras escribía el nombre de una página de imágenes cuestionables que había descubierto en una de sus muchas investigaciones, la página más buscada por hombres de su edad para este tipo de cosas.

"Si descargo una imagen de este sitio, el navegador me mandará a guardar a la última locación donde se guardó una imagen desde aquí." Dijo Fenneko con una cara maliciosa esperando encontrar algo.

Clic derecho y guardar.

Fenneko abrió los ojos borrando la sonrisa de su cara. "Oh mi…"

…

Después de una interesante travesía en la computadora de Haida, Fenneko se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad pues decidió que era tiempo de regresar a casa, como ella misma lo había pensado, Haida no volvió a presentarse en el lugar.

 _Digo, realmente no me esperaba algo diferente, probablemente encontró a Retsuko aun trabajando,_ pensó Fenneko bajando la cabeza. _Bien por él._

Fenneko no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño sentimiento de frustración dentro de ella, así como así, se puso a pensar que la había traído a encontrarse en esta misma situación.

 _Cancelé mis planes para acompañar a Haida hoy, aunque realmente no fueran a ser nada del otro mundo mi tiempo es valioso, pero no voy a mentir, me divertí desenvolviendo el misterio detrás de la foto de Retsuko y definitivamente disfruté revisar la computadora de Haida, definitivamente le daré mi mirada asesina cuando se la devuelva, lo hará comerse las uñas por saber que pasa,_ pensó Fenneko con una sonrisa malévola en su cara.

En un momento, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar las risas de dos personas detrás de ella, era una pareja de enamorados muy contenta que estaba paseando durante la Nochebuena, Fenneko tuvo un cambio de sentimiento repentinamente, esa pequeña frustración pasó a ser una leve melancolía.

 _Supongo que Haida realmente está tan enamorado de Retsuko que prefirió ir por ella antes de siquiera pensar en mí, su primera amiga del trabajo, quien siempre está con él a pesar de todas las cosas, la que está para escuchar sus penas de desamores mientras se embriaga, la que se preocupa por él, quien estuvo dispuesta a dejar sus planes de Nochebuena para estar con él._ Fenneko detuvo su pensamiento para mirar hacia otro lado. _Supongo que no soy lo suficientemente buena._

Fenneko continuo caminando sin prisa alguna, pudo haber tomado algún taxi para llegar lo más pronto a su hogar, pero no lo hizo, no es como si hubiera alguna prisa por llegar.

…

Después de una caminata silenciosa acompañada por sus pensamientos, Fenneko se encontraba ya en la puerta de su hogar, un apartamento sin mucha clase pero digno de vivir.

Fenneko sacó su llave para entrar, lista para girar la perilla.

 _¿Y si Haida está detrás de esta misma puerta esperándome con un regalo y una disculpa?_ Fenneko se detuvo en seco.

Por alguna razón ese pensamiento hizo que Fenneko se quedara congelada por unos segundos, con una mirada totalmente vacía.

Nada pasó, los pocos segundos del Trance de Fenneko se sintieron para ella como una eternidad.

 _Eso es bajo incluso para ti Fenneko,_ se dijo a sí misma en sus pensamientos.

Fenneko abrió la puerta de su apartamento, al mirarlo notó que se encontraba de la misma manera que lo había dejado la última vez, sin rastro de un alma más que hubiese estado ahí.

Fenneko no se sorprendió en absoluto y dejó salir un profundo suspiro.

"Estoy en casa," dijo Fenneko en espera de respuesta del silencio.

Adentrándose en su vivienda, no pudo evitar sentir un sentimiento muy incómodo en ella, muy difícil de describirlo, sin pensárselo dos veces decidió quitarse la ropa e ir a tomarse una ducha caliente para relajarse un poco.

A unos cuantos minutos Fenneko salió de la ducha, agarrando una toalla dispuesta a secarse, volteo a verse en el espejo para mirarse en él por un momento.

 _Justo como llegue al mundo,_ pensó viendo su reflejo. "Desnuda, empapada y sola."

Fenneko secó su pelaje para ponerse sus ropas de dormir, a los pocos minutos de hacerlo, el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

Sin alguna razón para seguir despierta, decidió que era hora de dormir, Fenneko se dirigió a su cama, para sentarse un momento en la orilla antes de acostarse y agarro su teléfono para echarle un último vistazo antes de dormir.

 _Vamos a ver…_

Fenneko comenzó a revisar las redes sociales con intención de encontrar algo que medianamente llamara su atención antes de dormir, después de unos pocos movimientos de su pulgar hacia arriba, Fenneko se encontró con dos publicaciones nuevas de Retsuko.

 _Cena de Navidad segunda parte y gracias por la buena comida,_ fue lo que sus ojos vieron junto con dos imágenes de fideos, una de un plato lleno y la otra de un plato vacío.

 _Parece que al final si tuvo una cena de Nochebuena real,_ pensó Fenneko. _Me pregunto si habrá sido con Haida._

Fenneko se dejó caer acostada en su cama, mirando hacia su techo.

"¿Esto es una venganza?" Dijo Fenneko mirando a la nada.

 _Tal vez por todas las cosas que he hecho mal con Haida ahora las pago con esto,_ pensó Fenneko, que así sea.

Fenneko volteo a ver una vez más su celular. "Feliz Navidad Retsuko."

Fenneko apago la pantalla de su celular y lo dejo cargando en su buro.

Ella volteo para el otro lado mirando la ventana de su habitación, agarro una almohada y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras miraba hacia la noche a través de su ventana.

"Feliz Navidad Haida." Dijo Fenneko en un tono suave, para así cerrar los ojos y partir hacia el mundo de los sueños.


End file.
